


Pozhaluista

by awesomek1998



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce briefly tries to kill Tony, Clint and Natasha are only mentioned a couple times, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Howard Stark is also mentioned once, M/M, Most importantly Steve and Bucky become daddies, little angst, mentions of breakdowns/panic attacks, well mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomek1998/pseuds/awesomek1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have been clearing out ex-Hydra facilities, trying to see what information is left after hastened escapes of agents. It was becoming routine, nearly easy. Of course, when you're a superhero, especially a genetically enhanced super soldier, nothing remains easy for long.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Bucky and Steve find out they're daddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pozhaluista

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the fandom and was originally only a birthday gift for one of my best friends, but I decided to publish it here and on tumblr too!  
> If you want to follow me or see my other works on tumblr, it's awesomek1998 !
> 
> This was inspired partially by this post:  
> http://stevebuckydaily.tumblr.com/post/102060904618/stuffimgoingtohellfor-thestuckynation-stucky

Sobs.  
Dreadful, gut-wrenching, broken-hearted sobs. Those were the kinds of noises only children could make.  
They reminded Steve of the single mother of four who had lived downstairs from him and Bucky in Brooklyn. Her husband had died in the war, leaving her to take care of a three year old girl, twin two year old boys, and a new baby girl. God, the sobbing that came from that apartment nearly shattered Steve’s heart every time he walked by the door.  
They reminded him of Sam’s nieces and nephews that sometimes came to visit with his sister. Her older children- a five year old boy and a seven year old girl- didn’t cry much, besides when they got hurt, but even then, they mostly just let out pitiful sniffles. Her ten month old son, however, had a real pair of lungs on him. Bucky had once ripped a pillow in half from trying to pull it over his head so violently to block out the screeching.  
These were definitely the sobs of a child, but what a child was doing in an abandoned Hydra facility was beyond Steve.  
Then it occurred to him. There was a child here. A terrible, evil experimental facility. Thinking of what had been done to Bucky, he suddenly became furious. If any of the things those people (he used people loosely) had done to Bucky had been done to children too… He looked down at his hand when he realized his thoughts had led him to nearly crush the flashlight in it.  
He followed the pained noises, kicking away the debris his flashlight reflected off of and imagining each piece was the face of a Hydra agent or anyone else that had ever done him wrong. He knew it was immature, but since he had become the nation’s symbol, he didn’t have many opportunities for this side of him to shine through.  
When the noise had finally become staggering, he was in front of some form of shelf, like one for books, but on this one, vials of all sorts of shapes, sizes, and colors, as well as varying instruments and tools resided. He gently and slowly pushed the shelf aside, as not to scare the child behind it even worse.  
The poor thing let out a shriek when it was finally revealed, scaring Steve and causing him to drop his only light source. He scrambled to pick it up immediately while cursing under his breath, but while he picked up the flashlight, the child choked out, “Pozhaluista,” repeatedly.  
When Bucky had first come back to him, he had mostly spoken Russian. He could speak English still and did, but Russian was a hard habit to break. When he’d have bad spells, (if he’d speak) it was one of the few times he found himself physically unable to speak English. Most of the time, Steve would just have Natasha translate. But sometimes, she couldn’t or wanted to spend time with Clint, so she taught Steve a few basic phrases. Pozhaluista was one Bucky used often and sometimes still threw into an English sentence. Pozhaluista meant please.  
Finally, his shaking hands grasped the metal tube he was looking for, and he cast the light not quite directly on the huddled figure, but toward it. What he saw shocked him so badly he nearly vomited right there.  
Blue eyes peered up at him from sheets of black hair. The same blue eyes that had peered down at him along with an outstretched hand and a cocky smile when he had been pushed down on the playground so long along. The same blue eyes that crinkled below a sergeant’s hat and accompanied the same cocky smile. The same blue eyes that glared at him from the same sheets of black hair as they fought. And the same blue eyes that he now woke up to every morning.  
The small cowering girl had Bucky’s eyes and his dark hair to match.  
She was probably about five or six, and the thought of anyone doing anything bad to something so small and innocent (and Bucky-like) was making Steve physically sick, and the terrified look she was giving him as she pleaded over and over made him feel even worse.  
He didn’t know much Russian, just a few calming phrases that Nat had taught him to use when Bucky got really bad, but none of them seemed to work on the young girl. “I promise I am not going to hurt you,” he tried, causing the girl’s head to spring up.  
“Not many of them ever spoke English to me,” she mumbled hesitantly, as if unsure whether she was allowed to speak or not, “mostly just nannies. They were usually nice, though.” There was a pause, where the only noise heard was Steve’s relieved sigh that the girl spoke English too. Then, she asked, “Who are you?”  
“My name’s Steve. My team’s clearing this base out. We wanna make sure that none of the bad people are left,” he said as gently as possible.  
“They’re all gone,” she muttered much too bitterly for someone so young. “I heard them all yelling. They were scared. Then they were gone. They left me and my brother here alone. Said they didn’t need ‘extra baggage’.”  
“You and your brother? You have a brother?” The girl nodded furiously. “Where is he?” He didn’t think he could bear the thought of another child in here all alone and scared like the one before him, but he tried to keep his panic at bay, as not to alert her.  
Her eyes filled with tears, and he instantly regretted the question as she shook her head slowly. “I don’t know. I can’t find him.” She sniffled a few times, trying to hold back her tears. She raised her eyes from their spot previously focused on the floor to his eyes, blue clashing with blue. “He’s only four. He’s gotta be so scared.”  
“We’ll find him. Promise.” She nodded in response, her blue eyes full of trust. He tried to keep the panic and worry out of his eyes as he rethought his promise to her. He couldn’t break it. He really couldn’t lie to this little, broken, trusting thing before him.  
He was broken from his thoughts by the call of his name, “Stevie!” He turned to see Bucky striding toward him, which instantly calmed him down. The same blue eyes he had been looking at seconds before now gazed lovingly into his, crinkling slightly from the soft smile gracing his lips.  
Bucky had left his hair long for only a week after returning to Steve, opting after then to crop it shorter. He hadn’t cut it to the same length as before, so now it hung in eyes slightly, halfway between the hair of the man that had fought beside Steve in the forties and that of the man that had fought against him relatively recently. He still wore a similar uniform to that of the one Hydra had made for him, black with his metal arm revealed. He looked relatively similar to the infamous Winter Soldier (he still used the same codename, although with a very different connotation), yet also similar to Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th. He was different, though. Steve didn’t suppose he was the same person he had been all those years ago or even the same person he had been during the fall of SHIELD and Hydra either though.  
“Look at what I found,” Bucky muttered, jerking his chin towards whatever he held in his arms. It was hard for Steve to tell what it was, as Bucky had decided to use the light up feature on his new arm (originally installed by Stark as a joke), so the light was quite dim. Once Bucky got a little closer, the other man could finally see that the object occupying his arms had a mop of straw colored hair.  
The little brunette unfurled slightly once it was obvious Bucky was holding another child, letting out a seemingly pleased gasp. “Your brother?” Steve asked, smiling lightly at her. She nodded, a smile spreading across her face slowly. Steve had never been so in love with his boyfriend and best friend than he was when he saw the expression on the little girl.  
“What a coincidence,” the blond man noted, nodding his head toward where the girl still leaned on the wall.  
“Well aren’t you a pretty dame,” Bucky commented, not even appearing surprised by her presence.  
“You’re just saying that ‘cause she looks like you, Buck,” Steve chuckled fondly.  
Bucky seemed to contemplate that for a moment, his smile becoming a thoughtful pursing of his lips. “Actually, Stevie, I was just thinking that she looks a little like you. Her nose is just like yours. Like Sarah’s.”  
“Sarah?” Steve sounded confused.  
The brunette arched his eyebrow unimpressed. “Your ma.”  
The blonde rolled his eyes. “I know who Sarah is. I just didn’t really think of Ma when I saw her. I mean, she has your eyes.”  
“And your hair,” the girl interjected, “He,” she motioned towards Steve, “has yellow hair, like Brother.”  
“Oh, that reminds me! Hey, little soldier, can you look at Steve for a second for me?” Bucky asked the curled up figure in his arms. “Look at his eyes.” The young boy lifted his heavy head from Bucky’s chest and blinked slowly at Steve. The eyes that opened and stared at him were the same ones that stared back at him in the mirror every day. Maybe the girl had Sarah’s nose, but this little boy definitely had Sarah Roger’s eyes.  
Steve let out a low whistle, “Well would you look at that?”  
There was a crash then, followed by Tony’s voice echoing, “Sorry! Almost totally my fault! A little Banner’s fault!”  
The whimper that the boy let out as he dug his face back into its prior place in Bucky’s chest and the shriek of the girl as she jumped made Steve so melancholy his heart had physically begun to ache.  
Bucky began shifting his feet, his hand gently stroking the blond locks on his shaking bundle’s head. Steve heard him whispering something to the child, which he realized after a moment, was something he had heard both Natasha call Clint and Bucky call him. “My love,” (only in Russian) left his lips over and over as he rocked the blonde. Steve wondered idly if the child even knew the words.  
Then, he thought about how the girl probably didn’t know the words either, nor did she know the comfort of human contact. So, he took off the bulky glove on his right hand before reaching it toward her slowly. She looked at it suspiciously, before reaching out her own grime covered hand for his and touching lightly.  
He grasped onto her hand for a moment, giving her a small smile. When her eyes filled up with tears, he nearly grabbed back his hand, but was happy he didn’t when the little brunette before him launched herself into his arms and began sobbing again.  
He lifted her slowly, keeping her in his arms as he stood from his crouch. “C’mon, Buck. We should probably get them out of here. Plus, we gotta make sure The Other Guy hasn’t strangled Stark yet.”  
Bucky scoffed, “Yeah, because if he hasn’t, then I will. He’s really been grinding my gears today.”  
“That’s how everyone feels every day,” Steve chuckled, “I warned you of that before we moved into Avengers Tower.”  
Their banter continued, the sound of their voices calming the frightened figures they held, along with their steady heartbeats.  
Sure enough, when they followed the light to the main computer lab (the only room in the base where the power still somewhat worked), Tony was being held against one of the consoles, hands wrapped around his throat.  
Contrary to what both of the super soldiers had assumed, The Other Guy was not the culprit. Instead, Dr. Banner in his entirely human form was attempting to murder the billionaire.  
When the child in his arms let out a gasp, Steve decided to break up the scientists, calling out, “What did he do this time, Doc?”  
Bruce sighed, finally letting Tony take in air again as he steps away. “He literally threw a wrench into the works! When I thought this man couldn’t get any more ridiculous, he throws a tool at a computer, possibly destroying important files!”  
“It was an experiment!” Tony croaks out in protest, rubbing his neck and beginning to return to a color less tomato-like than his prior.  
The doctor now leaning against the console several feet away closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead in distress. “An experiment to prove what? That if you throw a wrench at a computer it’ll break?”  
“I did not say it was a good experiment.” Upon hearing his response, Bruce’s eyes flashed Hulk green- a skill he had recently begun using just to make Tony squirm. Avoiding the gaze of the frustrated man, Tony looked toward where Steve and Bucky still stood, rocking their respective children lightly. “Are those kids?” he demanded incredulously, which okay, is completely rational and understandable, but then he continued, “I don’t remember either of you being pregnant, especially not twice.”  
Bruce straightened up, realizing for the first time that two guests were among them. He went from murderous to professional in less than a blink, firing off questions, “Did you find them here? Where exactly? What are their names? Where are their parents? Do they seem in good health?”  
Before Steve or Bucky could answer with the limited information they had, the girl spoke up, “We’re experiments. No names, no mommy, no daddy. We were made here.”  
Bruce cracked a small smile at the intelligence that shown in her blue eyes. “Well I guess that answers the health question. When did they leave you two?”  
“Last night. It was dark when they opened the doors and left,” she replied, again the bitterness seeping into her tone. Steve tightened his grip on her.  
“That’s good. Health shouldn’t be too compromised,” Banner said more to himself than anyone else. Then, as if something had suddenly occurred to him, he turned toward the console and began typing and pushing buttons and flipping switches. Different pictures and codes and files and everything in between popped up on the screen so quickly Steve couldn’t read any of them, but Bruce seemed to know exactly what he was looking for.  
Finally, he slowed and eventually stopped on a page with two files pulled up, the pictures of each of the children the soldiers held. Tony began reading over the other man’s shoulder, the information obviously making some form of sense to them. Or maybe not, judging by the expressions on their faces.  
Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Stark spoke, “Is this saying what I think it is?”  
Slowly, Bruce nodded, “It’s incredible and improbable, but apparently possible.”  
“What is it?” Bucky asked, brow furrowed in worry. He remembered all too well the things that had been done to him in these facilities. “What did they do?”  
“It’s not exactly what they did to them, as much as how they made them,” the doctor responded, sounding almost in awe of the work of Hydra. (This often happened with Banner and Stark. As scientists, they had to be impressed by some of Hydra’s work, such as Bucky’s prior arm. Steve and Bucky understood. It still made their skin crawl.)  
“Can I tell them?” Tony asked, sounding almost excited. Bruce only rolled his eyes, which the other man took as a yes. “I really do wish I had time to buy balloons.” He sighed dramatically. “But anyways, congratulations, daddies!”  
Steve gaped as Bucky arched an eyebrow unimpressed. Bruce rolled his eyes again. “Great explanation, Stark. What Tony should have explained is that these two are more super soldier serum experimentation subjects.”  
Bucky’s blood was beginning to boil. “They injected children?” he demanded, seething.  
“Oh, no, no. They, well, created children from the serum.” Bruce struggled for an explanation. “They created them from both of your DNA with the serum in it. Obviously, they would have access to James’s DNA at any time, but they somehow also got a hold of Steve’s and figured out a way to combine them into the children you now hold.” He paused then to read and scroll through something else. “I’ll have to look more into their records and maybe run some tests, but according to these, they’re technically your son and daughter, in the loosest sense of the words.”  
“But who’s whose?” Steve asked, still trying to wrap his head around this new information. He had seen some pretty weird things. He had been frozen for seventy years before being woken up to join a league of superheroes. Then he had had to fight his best friend and boyfriend who should’ve been dead but was instead a Russian assassin. Finding out he and Bucky had kids without ever having… made kids was definitely still towards the top.  
“Oh no, they’re both both of yours,” Banner replied as if that should’ve been obvious. “She’s part Rogers, part Barnes, and so is he.”  
“Makes sense, considering she has Rogers’s nose and Barnes’s eyes,” commented Tony, as though it were relevant or helpful.  
“I told you!” both said at once, also as though the discussion were relevant or helpful.  
“But wait,” Bucky said after, “we’re both boys.”  
“Like I said,” Bruce replied, pulling the portable hard drive he had brought from the place in the console it had been plugged into, “I’ll have to look into it. I have their files along with whatever else could be salvaged from the database,” he said the last part while glaring at Tony.  
“So, what?” Steve asked, his head throbbing from the current situation, “We just take them back to the Tower and raise them? I don’t think any of us know anything about parenting. Besides, we don’t exactly live the safest lives.”  
“Stevie, after looking at them and knowing they’re ours, can you really think of any other solution?” the brunette besides him asked. “Because I sure can’t.”  
Steve sighed, and then looked at the little girl in his arms who had been silently watching the exchange. He looked into those same blue eyes as her other father (apparently). Of course he couldn’t think of anything else. Sometimes that serum amplifying his morals got really annoying. “What do you think?” he asked her then. “You and your brother wanna come home with us? I’m not sure how great of dads we’ll be, but we sure will try.”  
She smiled then, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. “Pozhaluista,” she whispered then but with a very different tone from her frightened one earlier. She was elated. So were her fathers.  
Natalia, as she was later named after Natasha (it was the closest Steve and Bucky had ever seen Natasha to crying when she found out), and Howard (Tony did cry) were never anything but elated ever again. Because even though the Avengers knew nothing about being parents, they knew a thing or two about being a family.


End file.
